


The Root of all Business

by CavannaRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, Gen, Magic, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dugan is a wealthy business magnate, with a dark power. Tonight? Tonight he summons a demon. </p><p>(Leaving this for now, not sure I'm interested in finishing it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magic. Ancient and eternal. It flowed through the ancient sorcerer's veins like wildfire, burning the signs of his aeons and leaving him look distinguished but ageless. Dugan's face was bright with exultation, though it was never marred with such a common expression as a smile. This was his glory, his life's blood. The power sparked at his very fingertips, his to meld and manipulate, his to control. It gave him power, money, women... all those things that fed the sins within his twisted heart. Those less inclined towards him had once referred to him as a sociopathic magpie. They made that mistake only once.

Just the barest touch to his grimoire sent a shower of spellfire cascading around him, caught in the cross breeze of his aura, a dramatic rush like a maelstrom with him in the calm eye of the centre. Everything about him screamed power, it was the currency of his existence. He had spent his lifetime amassing it, and it was to him as oxygen was to lesser mortals. It struck him then, a pulse along the edge of his perception, and he knew what working he would do tonight. A summoning.

With spellfire and intent he formed his circle, drawing runes, ancient and terrible, in the air to bolster the permanent barriers of his workroom. He was prepared for any number of foul creatures that may be drawn by his call this night. He had yet to decide whether he would drain it for power or leash it for his own nefarious purposes, but as of the moment he was too high on the rush to much care. He would decide when the beast was revealed.

His voice echoed in the small room, his deep baritone brogue a commanding boom. Thrice he called for power. Thrice he declared his intent. He felt the energy race along his spine. It pulled, the force at the other end wrestling to take claim of the spell and deny the summoning. Dugan poured pure energy into the runes, the experience and power of a thousand lifetimes commanding the beast to appear before him. Finally, with an earth shattering screech as reality warped to the sorcerer's will, the demon appeared in the centre of the circle.

Like all the greater beasts he was beautiful, but Dugan was not fooled by a pretty face. He circled the creature, testing it's power level with bursts of power lashing against the demon's aura. It was a powerful creature, the most powerful he had ever summoned. The sorcerer laughed, throwing back his head in delight. He tasted the demon's name on the air, and came up with a blank. It truly was a master among monsters.

"As the summoner of this circle, I command you to speak your name, fiend."


	2. Chapter 2

The demon's voice rolled around him, thick and lazy like a rich molasses as it resisted his tests of power. “You may think you are all powerful and have command of this circle, wizard, but my entrapment is only temporary.” It's eyes narrow dangerously. “My name is not something you will be able to force from me.”

Dugan senses how his power rolls off the demon's shields, telling him very little of what he was probing for, though that in itself was telling. A powerful creature, indeed. He let his own laugh join that of the beast as it fills the air with it's foul humours. It was very important to remember such creatures were not human, and not to be humanized. It. Thing. Beast. That was all that stood before him. Whatever it's power, it could not possibly match the wisdom of the canny old sorcerer. He had divested thousands of such monsters of their power, all fuel for his own dark magics.

"Speak on the matter with whatever makes you more confident, creature. We both know that the strength of the runes, and my own powers shall keep you there indefinitely should I choose it. When the magic closes in and I drain you of power, what marvelous spells I shall cast. You hum along my nerve endings like a drug, but I am far too clever for you to ensnare in such a base way."


End file.
